1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and device for managing hardware and software, which constitute a system, as logic information (resource). Particularly, the present invention relates to resource management method, device and program thereof to manage various resources as a single unit without using original configuration definitions for the respective resources.
2. Prior Art
A method to manage a computer system that consists of pieces of hardware and software has been known. For example, the claim 1 of Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2002-82965 discloses a manager (a resource manager) that is provided with a management scenario sending means for sending a management scenario in which management operations are described to a management object node as a management object.
However, in conventional management methods including the above-mentioned publication, since configuration definitions and control methods vary from one resource to another and each of the resource managers implements its original resource control mechanism, it is necessary to add resource definitions according to the definition methods of the respective resource managers and to update by installing corresponding programs to the resource managers when new hardware or software (referred to as a resource, in the following description) is added and managed by the resource managers. Therefore, there is a problem that the management cost becomes large.
Further, since the respective resources have their original configuration definitions, the configuration management becomes more complicated as a number of the resources increases, which increases difficulty in grasping the entire system configuration.
Still further, when the resource managers that have different management methods manage a resource, the resource managers that support the resource can manage the resource, while the resource managers that do not support the resource cannot manage the resource. Since a bridge program between a vendor's original resource controller and a system must be developed to manage a resource delivered by another vendor by a resource manager, the bridge programs must be developed for the respective resource managers when the system uses the resource managers having different management methods.